Wake Up!
by Sherbet Lemon
Summary: Harry was a car accident and now Draco is miserable, will Harry recover? What will Draco do? (HarryDraco) Please rr.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author:** Sherbet Lemon

**Title:** Wake Up

**Summary:** Harry was a car accident and now Draco is miserable, will Harry recover? What will Draco do?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Taiya/Sirius, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Pansy, Severus/David.

**Review:** Please review, please please please please please please!

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** There might be sex so please be careful. If you do not like it then go away.

**A/N:** There are a couple of things I must tell you. 

Number 1: I will be doing this story until I find someone to do the sex scene for my story "Obsession Leads Wrong", when I get someone I will do all three of my stories at once, which includes "Draco's Birthday Wish". 

Number 2: I have a couple of new characters in this story, including Sirius's wife Taiya, Severus's husband David and of course Draco and Harry's children. I will explain later in the story about how they met and about their closeness to Draco and Harry. 

Number 3: This is a sad story, just a warning and also please do not kill me for hurting Harry and making Draco miserable.

Number 4: And last to all those who think Draco or Severus is OOC, they are not, they are only soft and friendly around the ones they love, like Draco is soft around Harry because he loves him and Severus is soft around Harry because Draco loves him and Severus then thinks of him like a godson as well.

Thank you for your patience. Lets get on with the story.

@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@

****

Chapter 1: The Accident 

Draco moaned as Harry took his cock fully in that luscious wet mouth, right down to Harry's throat. Draco grabbed Harry's black hair and tugged on it, pleading Harry to go faster, Harry complied, speeding up his bobbing. Draco screamed as he cum into Harry's mouth, sweat pouring down his face, down his chest and panting for breath. Draco loved Harry's blowjobs they were absolutely brilliant, the best he had ever had throughout his life.

Harry moved up until his face was directly above Draco's. He leant down and gave him a deep loving kiss before getting off the bed to get dressed.

"Babe, don't go yet" Draco whined as he watched Harry get dressed "Ask for a day off". Harry laughed and walked over to Draco, with sway in his hips. He slowly sat on the bed and smiled.

"You know I have to go to work," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, sending thrills down Draco's spine. Draco pouted and pulled Harry down on the bed, causing a shout of surprise from Harry. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and smirked.

"You're not going anywhere," Draco laughed as he tightened his grip on Harry, Harry laughed with him. He leant closed.

"How are you going to stop me?" Harry whispered seductively. Draco smirked and captured Harry's lips.

"I'll kidnap you" He smirked again. Harry burst out laughing and pushed Draco's arms away, Draco let go knowing he had no choice.

"I'll be back this afternoon, then we'll finished what we started," Harry said as he picked up his briefcase and walked out the door.

"I'll see you babe," Draco shouted after him.

"Definitely" was the answer he got, Draco couldn't wait.

#~#

Draco slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs to get breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and screamed in fright. There in front of him was Taiya Black and Hermione Zabini. They laughed and Draco looked down, noticing he was still in his semen stained boxers. Draco shrugged, he really didn't care at the moment, and he was too tired to care.

"Looks like you had fun before Harry left for work" Taiya laughed, while Hermione started blushing. Draco shook his head and turned to see his twins, Reece and Elektra looking at him. That was when Draco gasped and ran upstairs to change.

He came back downstairs to see Hermione blushing even more and Taiya laughing hysterically.

"Why are you here?" Draco yawned as he sat down on a chair. Taiya kept laughing and Hermione blushed EVEN more, Draco rolled his eyes, sometimes he thought these girls were so immature.

"Reece rang us, asked us to make his breakfast, says you make crap breakfast and Harry can't make it cause he's at work" Taiya said truthfully, she still had a red face mind you.

Draco was flabbergasted; he thought he made a brilliant breakfast, he turned to look at Reece who was laughing in his tiny hand, Draco burst out laughing aswell, he had to admit, it was quite funny.

The muggle phone started to ring, so Draco got up and walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered, still smiling at Reece.

"Hello? Mr Malfoy?" The person on the other line said.

"Yes?"

"I'm Daniel Dasil, senior police officer, you have a husband by the name of Harry Potter-Malfoy, am I correct?"

"Yes?" Draco started to get worried, 'was Harry all right?'

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband has had a car accident, he is at London Based Hospital, right now"

Draco's heart stopped, 'Harry was in a car accident', he couldn't believe it.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked worriedly, he looked sidewards to see Taiya and Hermione watching him, 'they must have sent the kids upstairs'

"I'm afraid your husband is in a serious condition, can you come up now?" the police officer asked.

"Yes, I'm coming straight away" Draco said in a hurry as he put down the phone. Hermione came racing up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. Draco could feel tears falling onto his cheeks, he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Harry has been in a car accident" Both Hermione and Taiya gasped "He's at the London Based Hospital, they say he's in a serious condition, I'm going there now. Could you look after the kids for me"

They both nodded. Draco got the other cars keys to the VT Commodore and left as soon as he could. At that moment Reece, Elektra and Draco and Harry's other pair of twins, Thomas and Christian come downstairs.

"Where's daddy going?" Elektra asked as she reached Hermione. Hermione bent down and kissed Elektra on the cheek.

"Daddy's going out, he will be back soon, until then you are going to our house, to see Blai, Siri and Sevvy, ok?" Hermione didn't want to tell them about Harry, not yet anyway. The children nodded their heads. Taiya and Hermione picked them up and took them to their house.

@@@@@@@@@@@        @@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@       @

A/N: Well what do you think? Please don't kill me. Please review too. Next Chapter coming up. I got to go, I got sore fingers from typing. BYE BYE


End file.
